gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Duets
Duets is the twenty-sixth episode of Glee, and the fourth episode in the second season. It was aired on October 12, 2010. Note: Noah "Puck" Puckerman does not appear in this episode because he is in juvie for using his moms car, driving into a gas station and stealing the ATM. Plot Glee club director Will Schuester sets New Directions a duet assignment, offering a meal at BreadstiX for the winning duo. He announces that club member Puck has been sent to juvenile detention for robbing a convenience store, and introduces new member Sam Evans. Kurt suspects that Sam is gay and asks him to be his duet partner. Though Sam agrees, club co-captain Finn talks them out of partnering up, fearing that Sam will be subject to bullying for having a male partner. After talking with his dad, Kurt decides to break his partnership with Sam. Finn sings "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with his girlfriend Rachel, who suggests letting Sam win the competition to boost club morale and to change her self-centered image. Finn sees it as Rachel's scheme to keep Sam in the club to win the nationals. C heerleaders Santana and Brittany make out and Brittany suggests they sing Melissa Etheridge's "Come to My Window" together, but Santana refuses and starts trivializing their relationship. Santana believes her best chance of winning is by partnering with Mercedes, and together they sing "River Deep – Mountain High". Attempting to make Santana jealous, Brittany pairs up with Artie, who rejects his ex-girlfriend Tina, when she asks him to duet with her. Tina's new boyfriend Mike at first wants to just dance and let Tina do the singing but after hearing Tina's continuous comparisons of Breadstix and the dim sum dinners with his mum, he reluctantly agrees. Kurt sings "Le Jazz Hot!" from Victor/Victoria by himself, and Tina and Mike duet on "Sing!" from A Chorus Line. Artie loses his virginity to Brittany, but is later informed by Santana that Brittany was using him for his voice, and dissolves their partnership. Afterwards, Brittany feels she has been mean to Artie and apologizes but Artie does not accept the apology or Brittany's invitation to Breadstix. Brittany miserably goes alone. When Sam has a slushie thrown in his face by bullies, Quinn helps him to clean up. He asks her to be his partner and attempts to kiss her. Quinn pulls away and tells him they cannot sing together, but is convinced to compete by Rachel. Rachel and Finn, dressed as a nun and a priest in an intentionally offensive move, perform "With You I'm Born Again" by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright, hoping to damage their own chance of winning the competition. Sam and Quinn sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. All of the club members vote for themselves, except Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, ensuring that they win the competition. Over dinner at Breadstix they form a rapport, and Quinn tells Sam that he should pay as that is the correct thing to do on what has become their first date. Sam says that he is not gay when Quinn asked and revealed that the cause of his inability to flirt with girls is due to his life in all-boys boarding school. Noticing that Kurt is lonely, Rachel tells him how much the club members value him and asks him to duet with her for fun. The episode ends with them singing a mash-up of "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" in front of the rest of New Directions. Featured Music *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John & Kiki Dee. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"River Deep - Mountain High" by Ike & Tina Turner. Sung by Mercedes and Santana. *"Le Jazz Hot!" by Victor and Ensemble from the 1982 film ''Victor Victoria. Sung by Kurt. *"'Sing!' from A Chorus Line. Sung by Mike and Tina. *"[[With You I'm Born Again|'''With You I'm Born Again]] " by Billy Preston. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"Lucky" by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat. Sung by Sam and Quinn. *"Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" by Barbra Streisand & Judy Garland. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. Category:Season Two Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mike Chang Category:Ike & Tina Turner Category:Jason Mraz Category:Colbie Caillat Category:Judy Garland Category:Leo Reisman Category:Victor/Victoria Category:Sam Evans Category:Duet